Ryu the wolf
by Quiring
Summary: Naruto is kidnaped after the sealing by Root, he is abandoned in forest but is found and returns as a Ronin pairing Naruto.U and Anko.M


**This is my first fan fiction so please don't judge to harshly it was just an idea that I came up with a few weeks ago**

**So enjoy**

**From Quiring**

Disclaimer – I don't own any thing important in the frantic except the plot twists that I put in it

My frantic is set in the start of the chunin exams and naruto is a Ronin that nobody knows much about but he is insanely powerful. He has the Kyuubi in him but the ROOT ANBU division captured him and after the sealing and abandoned him in the forest no one knows he is alive and he goes under the name of Ryu (it is a good name taken from the original street fighter that means dragon)

* * *

Character profile (will do this every time I change or introduce a new character)

Ryu

Looks like naruto from the anime but the key differences are that he is silent (he doesn't like talking to people), taller, he can use Mokuton jutsu's, can summon dragon's and wolfs and the fights like Jet Li

* * *

Ryu was waiting in the corner of the exam room his attention turned to the Konoha 11 (including Sai) starts to make a commotion when greeting each other '_so that is what friends are_' he mumbles to himself, he continues to watch as Kabuto walks over to them and starts to warn them using his super advanced sense he overheard some of what was said but not all so he missed some of the info on people.

"I want some information on someone please Kabuto-san" asks a bold Hinata Hyuga (because naruto was not around she never got scared or fainted) "and who would you like information about Hyuga-san "asked a interested Kabuto "I would like information on the man looking at us" she stops and points at Ryu "all he has done it look at us since we stepped in the room"

While all this is going on Kiba walks up to Ryu/Naruto and asks him "what the hell are you looking at you idiot" Ryu just stood there and said nothing as Kabuto pulls out a card and adds chakra to it and writing appears on the card with no picture it just say

Name – Unknown

Rank – Unknown

Village – NA

Information – doesn't talk to anyone is always seen wearing the same clothing (looks like Cloud from ff7 Advent Children but has two sleeve on the left shoulder there is a dragon head and on the right a wolf) and a white Jacket (like Minito's hokage's jacket) and on his face is a set of polarized glasses (which were white with red flames)

While everyone is closely leaning to the card to learn more about the Ronin the sand trio walks up to him and Garra says "what is your name answer or I will kill you" Ryu looks blankly at him and says nothing so sand start creeping up his arm and hardens and then compacts (like what happens to lee but only on the arm) blood goes every were but Ryu makes no sound and everyone else looks like they will be sick from the amount of blood surrounding them, Sasuke is pissed off a Gaara's power and is completely ignoring Ryu

Then Ibiki Morino walks in and see's all the blood and asks what happened then Sakura speaks up "Proctor sir the Ronin was staring at us rookies and then Kiba walked up to him and started to talk to him then the sand team walked up to him and demanded to know his name he did not answer then the sand went up his arm and then there was a crack sound and then all the blood appeared then you walked in

Ibiki while analysing the situation walks up to Ryu and says to him "kid are you ok?, do you wish to drop out or WHAT THE HELL ALL THE BLOOD AND NOT A MARK ON YOUR ARM" he stops and everyone looks at Ryu and sees that the only thing wrong with him is that his cloths are all ripped and bloody so he rips of the sleeve of the shirt revelling a nicely toned arm

All the girls in the room had the same train of thought '_awww look at that arm I wonder what the rest of his body looks like'_

"what the hell are you kid and why is your arm healed after losing so much blood?" asks Ibiki when all of a sudden a spear (Shukaku's spear) appears in his chest and sends him through the wall Ibiki turns to look at Garra and Garra says to him "he did not answer me and mother wanted to know the name of her next kill" in a roundabout way

"**KNOCK, KNOCK"**

"Go away a test is about to start" says Ibiki

"**KNOCK, KNOCK"**

"whoever it is better be ready to die a slow death" Ibiki says as he walks towards that door to see who it is disturbing the first exams "YOU BETTER HAVE A-A-A-A-" he opens the door and see's Ryu standing there with a small patch of blood on his shirt and the spear in his hand and he walks over to Garra and gives him the spear and says in little more than a whisper "you do it again and I will send you to a place that not even Shukaku's can bring you back from" Garra looks scared but then it turns anger which turns to hate and as Ryu walks away he goes to attack him and Ryu spins around and a beam of wood shot out his sleeve and wraps around Garra and the sand falls to the ground and would not move

"WHAT THE HELL" yells Ibiki and Sakura being only two who know what the jutsu is (Mokuton)

Then the hokage walks into the room surrounded by 20 Jounin and says "boy please follow me you are going to get a different test a much harder one) Ryu looks scared but then he releases Garra a walks towards the old man but stops in front of Hinata and says "my name is Ryu" and he and the hokage walk out of the room followed them straight to the council room for a meeting

* * *

"what is the meaning of this hokage-suma and who is this Ronin" asks a random council man the hokage looks at the man and says "Haruno shut up this Ronin is the true inheritor of konoha and the only person I have see use Mokuton jutsu's since Yamato" (I know it is only a code name but I like it) a look of pure shock goes around the council room when Danzo say "prove it" and he looks intently at the boy thinking '_if he can use Mokuton that will help me immensely_' so everyone starts looking at Ryu and the hokage says to him "boy can I please have your name" Ryu nods his head and gestures for Sarutobi to go in closer and says "Ryu my name is Ryu" the hokage looks at him and then smiles and say "thank you Ryu is it ok if I tell the others your name" again Ryu nods his head council his name is Ryu and I will not force him to do anything that he does not what to do you got that" he then turns to Ryu and says "Ryu would you be so kind as to show me the Jutsu you used on the boy from the sand village" Ryu shakes his head, Danzo is angry he wants to see the Mokuton jutsu's so he can tell whether he can have this kid moved into ROOT he stands up points to the kid and yells "ROOT ARESST THE BOY FOR DEFIYING THE KONOHA COUNCIL" all of a sudden the Ino-shika-cho trio is sounding the kid ready to fight off the Root Abu

The hokage is mad but happy because Danzo the king of deception had messed up ROOT was dispended by the war tribunal for war crimes and disobeying they war tribunal was instant death for anyone including kages and dynamo's and the hokage says "ANBU arrest Danzo and kill him for disobeying the war tribunal"

Little did he know Ryu was in the processes of doing simultaneous one handed seals for summoning there was a puff of smoke next to him and one outside the smoke next to him reviled a wolf that he was cuddling up to (he may be a super power full ninja but he is still a kid who hasn't ever delta with this many people) and the wolf said "**My poor Ryu we told you the villages would be too much for you to handle right now come on lets go home**" they were about to leave when they were stopped by a big Monkey blocking the door way "**what are you doing here Polgara? (**thank you David Edgings you are the best fantasy writer ever) **you never gave out the wolf contract to anyone" **said Enma the monkey king "**and what about you Gantarthor Kami said the dragons were to powerful to be controlled**" now the whole room was in shock Konoha's most powerful summon was basically bowing down to these two '_we must have these summons'_ was the general thought of everyone in the room except for Danzo who had no head so there wasn't much going through his mind

"**no Enma just like your clan we may give your contract to whoever we chose to**" she stops and stares at Enma with her teeth showing "**and we gave them to my adopted son Ryu and he has used them wisely like we have taught him, but this village has scared him so now we will take him home"** Enma steps out of the way and they go to leave when a necklace what was wrapped around Ryu wrist falls of and the hokage see's the name 'Naruto' written on it, and he realised that it was the same necklace he had made for Minito's son "STOP" he yells "please wait so I can talk to you Naruto" Polgara goes it to shock and starts to walk faster (I don't know what you call a walking wolf

"**please stop Pol I know you love this boy but Sarutobi seems to know him and there is no one I trust more than sarutobi**" enma said in a kind voice Ryu stops and turns but Polgara keeps walking and motions for Ryu to continue but Ryu says "mother stop please if this old man knows something about who I am than I would like to know was well" he then turns to Gantarthor and in turn the hokage and says "I will stay but only if we leave this room I don't trust these other people and Gantarthor and mother can come with me" the hokage is in shock but then nods his head and proceeds to leave, Ryu stops and looks at the Ino-shika-cho trio and says "will you come with us as well I trust you" so they all proceed to leave and head out to a Unknown destination.

* * *

The end that is just idea that I have had in my head for a while now I have more to continue on it but I don't yet know how to put it together I might also be looking for a partner to help me with idea's and writing cause there are a lot of grammar and spelling problems


End file.
